


Lights, Camera, Action

by CuteSquishySeal



Category: Kaeloo (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short One Shot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteSquishySeal/pseuds/CuteSquishySeal
Summary: Kaeloo and Mr. Cat learn to make time for each other when they're busy.
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr. Cat
Kudos: 1





	Lights, Camera, Action

“See, I’d rather have hand-feet than feet-hands, because that way I could play the guitar while playing video games!” Stumpy explained to his friends. Kaeloo and Quack Quack could only stare at him in perplexion, and Mr. Cat, who had wisely chosen to only half-listen to the current conversation, was idly staring at the bus schedule posted next to him as if he thought it would somehow make the bus arrive at the bus stop faster.

_ You know, to be able to play the guitar while playing video games, you have to know how to do both of those things. And you can’t play the guitar, _ Quack Quack remarked dryly.

“Hey, that’s not true!” Stumpy argued.

“You’re right, nutcracker. He forgot to mention that you can’t play video games either!” Mr. Cat sniggered.

Stumpy’s neck spasmed and he screamed “SKBLBLBLBL”, prompting Mr. Cat and Quack Quack to burst out laughing and high-five each other. Things hadn’t changed a bit since they were younger.

“Hey, froggy, why aren’t you laughing?” Mr. Cat asked, turning to face his girlfriend of two years.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just a little stressed about my grades, and I have a little assignment due on Monday,” she said, letting out a little chuckle to make it look like everything was alright. Mr. Cat wasn’t the least bit fooled, and neither was anybody else. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat were halfway through their first semester of college, and being a botany major was a lot harder than Kaeloo had expected it to be. She was considering changing majors, but it was way past the deadline to add or drop classes, so she had no choice but to finish the classes she was currently enrolled in.

“I thought college was for slacking off,” Stumpy said, looking genuinely confused.

“That only happens in movies,” Mr. Cat sighed in an almost melancholy tone, the dark circles under his eyes suddenly becoming more apparent to his friends.

“Mr. Cat is right, Stumpy,” Kaeloo sighed, pulling Mr. Cat in for a side hug in a not-so-vain attempt to offer him some much-needed relaxation. “I’ve had to work really hard ever since I started college.”

“Aw, man!” This was not good news for Stumpy, who was currently a junior in high school and had been looking forward to college, at least until now.

“Why did you  _ think _ we had to plan so much for a simple trip to the bowling alley?” Mr. Cat said, sardonically raising an eyebrow. Even though everyone was busy with their own lives, they still made a point to hang out with each other, preferably at least three times a week; today had been spent at the bowling alley. However, since it was the hardest part of the semester for Kaeloo and Mr. Cat, they’d been meeting up via video calls and texts instead of doing fun activities together, and this was the first time in two weeks that they’d all hung out in person.

_ Why don’t you ask me or Mr. Cat to tutor you? _ asked Quack Quack.

“No, no, I’ll be fine on my own! Don’t worry about me!” Kaeloo smiled.

The bus to the part of town where Mr. Cat and Stumpy lived pulled up in front of them, screeching to a halt.

“Bye, guys!” Stumpy said, stepping onto the bus.

“See you later, babe,” Mr. Cat said, pressing his lips to Kaeloo’s in a rather hurried manner. The latter threw her arms around his neck for one fleeting moment before he pulled away to get onto the bus. Mr. Cat waved to Quack Quack from the bus, and the latter waved back. Kaeloo felt a dull pain in her heart as the bus drove off. Just then, her phone buzzed, alerting her to a new text.

[Mr. Cat: I’m free this Saturday. If you’re free then, we can hang out. Just the two of us]

And just like that, the sadness was gone. Anyone who saw Kaeloo that day would attest to the fact that she skipped onto the bus, sang a happy tune to herself while shopping at the grocery store, and kept smiling to herself as she walked from the grocery store to her house.

====

Kaeloo glanced outside her window with her fist pressed against her cheek, tapping her pen idly against her textbook and watching the raindrops pour down the window. She liked to imagine that they were having a race. She was usually pretty good at focusing on things, but the material in these books was just so confusing that she had hardly any desire to study them, and besides, her mind was occupied with thoughts from earlier that afternoon. The whistling sound of a tea kettle indicated that the tea she had made was ready, so she quickly rose from her seat to get it, almost bumping into the door on her way out. She certainly was distracted.

As she sipped her tea, she thought about her current circumstances. Even though she was eighteen now, the feeling that she could have asked her parents for help if only they’d cared enough to stick around instead of letting her live alone lingered in her mind. Every time she had trouble understanding things in class, the people around her were nice enough to humor her, but she could easily tell that her professors and classmates were being condescending when they explained things to her, so she didn’t want to ask them. Kaeloo was a very community-oriented person, and the thought of being perceived negatively in any way by the people around her just about killed her. Truth be told, she would have loved to take her friends up on their offers to tutor her, but Mr. Cat lived on the other side of town and was very busy with his pre-med studies, and Quack Quack was a sophomore in high school and deserved to be free instead of helping a college student with her work, and the last thing she wanted to do was inconvenience them.

After she finished her tea, she tried to get back to her books, but found that she could not do anything. She closed the window, shut her laptop and neatly put her books away on the shelf, sighing in resignation. Slipping into her pajamas, she laid down on her bed, not doing anything, and allowed her thoughts to consume her. She felt absolutely miserable; she’d decided not to work any more tonight because of her lack of progress, and now there was no way she could go out on Saturday. How would she explain this to Mr. Cat?

Her phone buzzed, and somehow, she knew instantly who the message was from.

[Mr. Cat: Can we talk?]

It was still only Thursday; maybe there was a slight chance that she would be able to finish her work tomorrow.

[Kaeloo: I’ll go get my laptop.]

Kaeloo closed her door and adjusted the volume of her laptop to make sure that her conversation wasn’t too loud, and that it wouldn’t disturb the neighbors. She then started the video chat. Even though it had been mere hours since the two of them had seen each other, Kaeloo felt a sudden spike in energy once she saw Mr. Cat’s face through the chat. He was wearing an orange pajama set.

“I tried on those pajamas you got me! They look great, don’t you think?” he said in a half-bragging half-questioning tone, tugging at his shirt as he spoke.

“You look great!” Kaeloo said, inwardly cursing herself for lacking the ability to make up a better compliment. Mr. Cat was a natural at this, but Kaeloo, not so much. The outfit was by no means “sexy”, but it had been so long since the two of them had a private moment together that Kaeloo couldn’t help but allow her eyes to wander all over his body as he continued to speak, seemingly unaware that she wasn’t paying attention to his words, though she was certainly paying attention to the sound of his voice. There was nothing she wanted more than to tear those pajamas off of him and pin him down under her, trapping him under the weight of her hips - 

“You’re not paying attention, are you, Kaeloo?” he remarked in a dry tone which seemed mildly annoyed.

His words brought her back down to Earth. She stared at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to say, and then she started giggling nervously as words tumbled out of her mouth, not making much sense.

“What were you thinking about, anyway?”

“Y-you, actually.”

“Eh?”

The annoyance on his face had disappeared, now replaced with an intrigued expression that looked similar to the one that spread across his face whenever he was checking out a new exhibit at his beloved science museum. Kaeloo had always loved the sense of childlike wonder and curiosity he exhibited whenever he saw something that interested him.

“You’re… handsome…” There was probably a better word that she could have used, but she couldn’t think of it, so she continued. “I can’t stop… looking at you! And I… keep thinking about you!” The more emotional she felt, the harder it was for her to form sentences that didn’t sound stupid.

“So you think about me, huh?” he smiled in a teasing tone.

“W-well, of course! It’s been so long since the last time we had a chance to be alone together!”

“That is true,” he noted thoughtfully, then paused. “Say, what do you do all day, anyway? You live alone, so it’s not like there’s much for you to do besides studying and talking with the rest of us… is there?”

Kaeloo has many answers to that question. She likes to read sappy romance novels and poems. She likes to draw and paint. Sometimes she might even watch a movie with a nice warm drink, curled up on the sofa in front of the television. However, there is one other thing she does sometimes, and if she were to tell him that, it could take the entire conversation in a different direction.

“Well, sometimes, when I think about you… I do the kind of things that we do when we’re together,” she admitted, blushing shyly.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Kaeloo legitimately could not discern whether he was genuinely confused or just teasing her.

It was now or never. The two of them had gone a lot further than that in the past, so surely it wouldn’t be that bad…

“I can show you,” she offered.

“Please do.”

Kaeloo repositioned the camera to point between her legs and Mr. Cat’s eyes widened. Either he really had been confused after all, or he had understood her perfectly well but simply didn’t believe that she would actually go through with it. She slipped her pajama bottoms off, revealing a pair of lacy underwear, which had been the only thing left for her to wear since the usually diligent Kaeloo had been so troubled by her college work that she had forgotten to do her laundry.

She spread her legs so her crotch area was clearly visible and started to rub her fingers over the thin layer of fabric separating her fingers from her lower lips, tracing rhythmic circles and lines over her nether regions as Mr. Cat stared with rapt attention.

Usually, when Kaeloo did this to herself, she pictured something in her mind - maybe it was a memory of doing something nice with Mr. Cat, or a fantasy about something she wanted to do with him - but this time, she felt nervous and couldn’t  _ not _ pay attention to the way he was looking at her, so all she could do was continue what she was doing, hoping that it wouldn’t be too monotonous for him. Yet, somehow, this felt different from all the other times she had pleasured herself. Even though Mr. Cat wasn’t actually in the room with her, it still felt very intimate, and somehow more present, more intense, and more sensational, almost as if he was the one who was touching her. She raised her eyes to meet his, and the latter coyly rubbed his neck.

“Is this something you do often?”

“Well, it does make me think of you…”

Kaeloo felt her nipples hardening even without her touching them, so she began to gently massage her breasts through her shirt using her other hand while continuing to rub her pussy through her underwear. She ran her fingers around the upright nubs in circles, making them even more erect, and the pulsing in her clit quickened. She involuntarily let a moan that surprised even herself.

She usually wasn’t one to take her shirt off when she touched herself, but now she felt the necessity to, so off it came. She yanked it off over her head, exposing her torso to the camera and to Mr. Cat’s hungry eyes, the latter looking over her as if he wanted to reach through the screen and touch her himself.

She knew from the many times that they had slept together that he enjoyed playing with her breasts, and sometimes a little roughly. She paused for a second, hesitating. Should she do something to that effect to please him? Maybe she could dig her nails into them, or flick at her nipples. There was no way to bite them herself like he would have usually done to her… 

“Is something wrong?” he inquired, noticing the sudden cessation of the movement of her hands.

“What would you like me to do now?” she asked tentatively.

“Just do whatever you usually do,” he said. “You don’t have to do anything fancy to please me.”

He smiled encouragingly, and she smiled back. She turned the camera away for a moment, too shy to actually do what she was going to do next in front of him. She lifted herself up and took her panties off, leaving them on the floor on top of her pajamas. It slightly irked her to see clothes on the floor instead of in the laundry hamper, but she would take care of that later.

She pressed her back against the cold wall of her room, relieving her body of some of the heat it had accumulated, and turned the camera back towards herself. Mr. Cat was pressing his face against a pillow, no doubt to cool himself down as well.

Slowly, awkwardly, she spread her legs, exposing the sight of her vulva to him. She slid a finger towards it and realized, for the first time, how wet she actually was. She brought a hand down to spread her labia, exposing herself to him, and inserted a finger into herself. Slowly, she withdrew the finger and spread the slick across her clitoris, moaning as she did so. Mr. Cat curled his fists.

“I - I wish I were there with you right now -” he gasped.

Feeling emboldened, she continued to stimulate her clit with her thumb while inserting her middle and index fingers into her vagina - they slid in rather easily, because it was well lubricated. This time, Kaeloo wasn’t the only one moaning. Mr. Cat sat up straight and Kaeloo was convinced that he was going to end the call because she’d done something wrong, but this proved to be incorrect as the latter practically tore off his clothes. She nearly gasped as he revealed his fully erect member, the tip of it glistening with pre-come. The shock wore off in a few seconds and Kaeloo licked her lips hungrily, as if she wanted to eat him with her eyes.

“Let me join you.”

He began to stroke his manhood and she matched his rhythm with her fingers, pumping them in and out of herself.

“It’s perfect… you’re perfect…” he managed to gasp out. Kaeloo attempted to vocalize a response, but as she slid back the hood of her clitoris, a rather loud moan escaped from her mouth instead. So much for being quiet and discreet.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her hips rocked into her fingertips. Even though she wasn’t focusing very much on the screen, she could hear his grunts of pleasure, and she started to remember other times she’d heard him make those sounds. Of his fingers in her hair, gripping and pulling not so tightly as she slobbered away in front of him on her knees, her nostrils greeted by the pleasant aroma of the soap she’d gotten him for Christmas, and the way he bucked into her mouth - 

A familiar warmth worked its way up inside her, spreading through her lower body. She opened her eyes to see Mr. Cat on the screen again, just in time to watch as strings of sticky white semen came shooting out of his cock. The sight gave her the final push she needed to orgasm. Her body tightened, clenched, and shook from the sensations shooting through it, the only thoughts in her mind being thoughts of him.

Minutes passed in complete silence as the two recollected themselves, now exhausted from what they’d just done.

“I love you,” Mr. Cat said suddenly. Warmth bubbled in Kaeloo’s heart; Mr. Cat wasn’t really one to verbally express his emotions, and she knew that he loved her even though it remained largely unspoken on his part, but hearing it said out loud was a sweet rarity that she enjoyed more than almost anything in the world.

“I love you too,” she said, leaning forward and kissing the camera.

“Well, I’d better get going now,” she sighed.

“Alright,” he nodded understandingly. “See you later!”

“See you on Saturday,” she said, turning to face the books on her desk with a renewed sense of vigor.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day so I whipped up a quick one shot. In case it wasn't obvious, the characters have been aged up, so Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are eighteen.


End file.
